Forever After
by StressBakingElf
Summary: Post Balance Arc, Kravitz comes by for an early vacation with his husband Taako in the distant future. The Adventure Zone Taakitz fluff romance humor oneshot McElroy dungeons and dragons


Taako must've been getting old, which is saying something for an elf. He'd outlived just about anyone he ever known in the last hundred years, but that wasn't so bad. Being married to the Grim Reaper basically made the Astral Plane his neighbor.

But his age was catching up, because he managed to be surprised by one of Kravitz's usually scheduled visits.

All sleep for Taako was beauty sleep. His hair was a halo on his pillow, long and majestic. His pajamas were mature and respectable booty shorts and an oversized Sizzle It Up With Taako t-shirt. He dreamed deeply about that century of traveling worlds far far way, and then for some reason about Angus baking cookies and getting the salt and sugar mixed up. A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the Angus McDonald in his dreams, still a young boy with glasses too big for his face.

"Taako."

He stirred awake reluctantly, groaning and dramatically flinging a hand over his face. "Can't you see I'm busy? I'll get grey gross spots under my eyes if I don't get that sweet sweet REM in!"

"It's time to go, Taako." Kravitz stood over Taako's bed and gently put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Lup and Barry are very excited to see you again."

Taako finally forced himself awake and instantly felt lighter realizing who was beside him. "Kravitz! I thought I was going with you on vacation in a couple weeks, dearest. You're early."

Kravitz'z mouth twitched with a smile. "You're late. Come on, I'll guide you home."

Taako stretched with surprising ease and grinned, linking arms with Kravitz as they crossed into the Astral Plane effortlessly. "I might have to take another dip in the Swimming Pool of Brains-"

"Souls, hon. Souls existing in their own heavens."

"-to tell Angus about this dream I had. He's so bright and good but he- he got the sugar and salt confused in a chocolate chip cookie recipe! You know how bad that tasted? My subconscious does, and the answer is Not Great."

Kravitz laughed politely and squeezed Taako's hand. "How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually. Slept long enough to get those pesky spell slots back. The students really loved the Disintegrate demonstration today."

Taako had been to the Astral Plane and Kravitz's home many times. He still thought some natural lighting effects would do the place some good, but the palace Kravitz had as head bounty hunter and keeper of the plane was luxurious and pleasant despite a heavy emphasis on black and very dark red. He waved good naturedly to Lup and Barry upon seeing them lounging on the couch together. "What's up guys? Reaped any nasty souls lately?"

"No, but apparently Kravitz has," joked Lup. She threw her arms around Taako for a hug and grinned. "Feeling good there, buddy?"

"Dunno why everyone is asking how I'm feeling, but I'm doing great!" Taako motioned for Barry and Barry joined the hug.

"Guess nothing can phase you, Taako. Welcome home."

Taako backed out of their embrace and gestured to Kravitz. "We got a date planned to see the Eternal Springs down in some really pretty ancient important historical place. Catch you later!"

Kravitz was oddly quiet, almost like on their first date. They walked up to Kravitz's bedroom and he got out a small bundle of clothes. "I got these for you, to go traveling in. We have a lot of places to hit."

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Taako unfurled a long black cloak lined with emerald cloth, the fanciest witch hat even Taako had ever seen, a dark green tunic trimmed with more emerald to match, new knee length boots, and both a skirt and pants depending on what Taako felt like wearing. "Options, I dig it!"

Kravitz was quiet again as Taako changed, looking away and out the window into the expanse of the world. "You're very precious to me, Taako. I wanted you to feel... cherished. Happy, in this moment. At the beginning of our time here."

Taako put his arm around Kravitz. "Thanks, love. I would've made you something cool if I'd known what day you were coming by. Did you ever get cilantro? I specifically know I told you to get cilantro."

"Yes, sweetheart." Kravitz relaxed visibly and kissed Taako on the cheek with a laugh. "Lup beat me to it, if I'm honest. Our kitchen is stocked as can be with every spice you can imagine."

It was a perfect vacation.

The Eternal Springs was a sapphire waterfall deep in mountains of crystal, haunting and beautiful. Kravitz also took Taako to see volcanos and beaches and the untamed wilderness of the dimension of souls. Even after his travels Taako enjoyed every moment with Kravitz, marveling in the sights and joking and laughing between discussions of arcane science and the latest events in the world.

A week later Taako woke up next to Kravitz in their bed, smoothing back Kravitz's hair and hugging him. "I gotta get back, Kravitz. Those kids are gonna kill me if I don't sign those diplomas on time- not that I'd get lost on the way here."

There was a beat of silence.

"Kravitz? Come on honey, I know you don't like interplanar travel before breakfast but it's a huge pile of diplomas. My hand is already cramping."

Kravitz stared at him. "Taako. You're dead."

Dead.

"What?"

"You died peacefully in your sleep of age. Your heart simply stopped and you had a smile on your face from when your body laughed it's last. We were all trying to be gentle with you and- oh dear you didn't know?"

"DEAD?" Taako bolted up in bed and threw his hands in the air. "I thought you were going on an unscheduled date with me!"

Kravitz hesitantly put his arm around Taako to hold him. "No, I'm so sorry. The Raven Queen is allowing us to be together without you moving all the way on. After everything she, well, is okay with you and everything about you being the exception to the rules."

As good of news as that was, Taako was still processing. "I'm dead."

"It's a bummer."

Taako suddenly laughed and fell back on the bed playfully, still shaking with mirth. "I'm dead and you didn't even tell me, you ding dong!"

Sometimes Kravitz preferred his reaper form, because a skeleton doesn't have to think about what facial expression is acceptable for being called a ding dong. "I- uh. My bad. I thought you knew but I guess I misjudged? You were very blasé about it."

Taako grinned at Kravitz, heart swelling with affection for not only Kravitz, but the friends and loved ones he could now go see any time he wanted. Everyone he'd outlived, everyone who knew about him, and his dear sister and brother in law. "You know what, Kravitz? I think I finally have a true home."


End file.
